Robo-relation
by Nightmares by the fire
Summary: Story about revenge death and stuff
1. Chapter 1

This setting is the first game's building. The animatronics can do human things like eat, drink and feel. If you have any questions PM me.

Chapter One- Encounter

"I am closing up shop" said Mr. Fazbear. "Be careful Mike".

"Okay" said Mike.

"The animatronics tend to move around just a little bit." Fazbear continued.

"Mr. Fazbear I will be fine." Mike said. Mike knew the truth. His father work in the office building before him. He told him all the fun times that the animatronics had with him and that they had feelings. As Mr. Fazbear locked the door Mike ran to his office. He was very excited to start work. Then the bell for 12 am rang and work had begun. Mike pulled out his Manga Steins Gate. As he was reading he heard heavy metal feet pounding on the stage. He grabbed a hammer from his desk but remembered Mr. Fazbear said the animatronics tend to wander just a bit. He sat down and continued reading. He thought they couldn't move because his dad didn't say so.

Meanwhile on the show stage...

"Hey Freddy." Foxy whispered. "Get over here!" Freddy was unusually tired. All day entertaining little children. Despite this he went over to pirate's cove. Foxy's eyes were beaming with happiness.

"What do you want Foxy?" Freddy inquiered.

"Didn't ya hear the lights in the office?" Foxy continued. "The security man is in there!". Freddy's face lit up. Hopefully the guard would understand them.

"Let's stop by to give him a warm welcome!" Foxy said.

"It could be a her." Chica came from the kitchen eating a pizza. She punched Foxy's arm playfully and nodded to Freddy.

"Come on!" Bonnie said walking out of nowhere. She kissed Freddy on the cheek and nodded to Foxy. Chica went first. She carefully walked up to the door and peaked in. There was a security guard reading Steins Gate. She ran back to the others.

"Guys I think Shawn is back!" Chica said.

"No Chica, Shawn was killed." Said Foxy. "Mr. Fazbear was talking about it to the janitor." Foxy continued. Freddy choked back tears.

"I have to see!" Freddy ran up to the office and there was Mike. Freddy knocked on the wall to get his attention. Mike looked up from his Magna and as he saw the animatronic color drain from his face. "Shawn?" Freddy asked.

"No... but that was my dad's name."

Author's note: if this story is liked I will continue. Also I will be doing GTAV fan fictions and possibly some anime.


	2. masked emotions

This is great guys I actually got a few followers. I will keep pumping out the chapters so yeah here goes nothing.

Chapter two- masked emotions

"Son of Shawn?" Freddy seemed surprised.

"Well yeah I mean he didn't talk about me?" Mike asked.

"He never told us."

"Oh." Mike looked down. he thought that his dad would talk about him.

"Let me go get the others!" Freddy dashed out the door and came back with three animatronics. They all introduced themselves to Mike and was cool with it. His dad told him the names when he was younger. "So...Mike." Foxy said to encourage conversation. "Whatcha reading?"

"Steins Gate" Mike answered.

"Cool...can I read it?"

"Sure"

"Cool!" Foxy ran out the room and went back to pirate's cove.

"Mike your dad was a cool guy." Said Chica. Then they hear a noise from pirate's cove. "Oh no Foxy!" Chica ran out of the door and Bonnie follows. The bell rang 6am and the animatronics rushed to their spots. Their day had begun. On the other hand Mike's day had just ended. He then went to his trailer and slept for the the day. His alarm went off at 6pm. He stopped by MCDONALD'S and sat down at a table. At the table next to me there was a cloth covering what looked like parts to something. A robot or something of the sort. Mike snuck over to the table and uncovered the blanket. It was Chica! She was powered off and dismantled. The soldiers around the parts notice and kicked him out. Mike pulled out his phone and dialed Mr. Fazbear. No answer. Mike then dialed Freddy Fazbear's pizza. A tired and soft voice answered."Hello Michael."

"Yes Mr. Fazbear did you give away Chica?"

"What's a Chica?" Mr Fazbear paused. "Oh you mean the chicken?...Not that I recall...no." "Anyway come to the pizza place and we will talk more then."

"Ok bye." Mike hung up the phone. He ran to his van and drove to his job. Mike parked his car in the back of the building. He came in and Mr. Fazbear came to greet Mike. *Bang* Mr .Fazbear gasped for air but fell to the ground bleeding. Mike bent down and looked at the body. There wasn't a bullet hole in him but he was bleeding and...dead. The bell struck 12 and they animatronics all came rushing out. "Mike what happened?" Foxy looked very disgusted.

"I didn't do it I swear!" Mike could tell they didn't believe him. Who would? He was the only person in sight. Then Foxy's expression went from sad to angry.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Foxy yelled as he grabbed his neck and started to squeeze.

"At MCDONALD'S or something." Mike managed. Foxy threw Mike into a dining table. It broke instantly.

"Foxy stop!" Bonnie shouted. She tried to run up to help Mike but Freddy held her back. Foxy took his hook and brought it to Mike's neck. Mike rolled just as Foxy brought down the hook. " Why is she at MCDONALD'S?" Foxy seemed less tensed. Mike told all the animatronics the story of his day. "How will we get her back?" Bonnie asked. "I mean you're not a one man army but we are robots and it would be normal to leave the pizzeria." My dad was working on a prototype of something that may help us." Mike was confiedent.

"Get in my van and I drive to my place."

"But it is only 2am." Freddy stated.

"Your point is..." They drove in silence until they got to Mike's house.


	3. Chapter 3

Mike entered his trailer with the animatronics in tow. Freddy closed the door.

"Nice place Mike." Freddy said. Freddy wasn't lying. From the outside it looked really bad. On the inside there was nice furniture and 8 rooms. Mike held what looked like a pistol.

"Here it is!" Mike exclaimed.

"How does it work?" Bonnie said. Mike shot Bonnie and there was smoke. Then a girl with purple hair and a purple shirt and basic jeans emerged from the smoke.

"What was all that?" Bonnie asked. Mike gave her a mirror. She was astonished. Freddy looked away but Foxy kept staring.

"You're hot!" Foxy said. Freddy closed his eyes. He really was a pervert after all. "Make me unanimatronic and beautiful!" Foxy pleaded.

"Sure." Mike shot Foxy and there was smoke again. Then a man with reddish curly hair, an orange Polo shirt and cargo shorts.

"My turn." Freddy looked at Mike. Mike shot Freddy but there was a blue smoke instead of normal smoke. He emerged as a man with sunglasses, brown curly hair, and a red and black cloak.

"You got the irregular bullet, but you some how lived." Mike said.

"What is that thing called?" Bonnie asked.

"Dad told me that one day this would all happen and when it did he said to shoot the robots in the house." Mike said.

"You're dad could tell the future then?" Foxy asked.

"No he was just smart." Mike said. "Follow me." Mike walked into his bedroom and opened up his dresser. Instead of clothes there were guns. Foxy took a machine gun, Bonnie took an SMG, and Freddy took a shotgun. Mike grabbed a pistol and they prototype. He reloaded both guns. Everyone else followed. They concealed their weapons and hoped in Mike's van. Mike took out his phone and dialed a number. "There is one more call I need to make." Mike said. The phone started ringing. "Hello Helllllloo!"

"Hey Zeke."

"So why did you call?"

"I need your help."

"With what?"

"Locating Chica the chicken from Freddy Fazbear's pizza."

"Ok...great I found it. She is at a military base just outside of town."

"Thanks."

"No problem." Mike ended the call. They drove outside of town to the base. The entrance was heavily guarded and there were fighter planes above. There were also tanks and carriers everywhere.

"We need a plan." They all said in unison.


End file.
